Proud
by Glassed Loner
Summary: For ES21 Event: Kasih Sayang./"Walaupun kamu tidak bisa berprestasi dalam pelajaran—ibu senang kalau kamu juga senang Sena."/Warn: Slight ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


_**Title:**_** "**_Proud_**"**

_**Summary:**_ _For ES21 Event_: Kasih Sayang./"Walaupun kamu tidak bisa berprestasi dalam pelajaran—ibu senang kalau kamu juga senang Sena."

_**Rated:**_ K+

_**Genre(s): **__Hurt/Comfort/Family_

_**Chara(s):**_ Sena Kobayakawa, Mihae Kobayakawa

_**Warn(s):**__ Slight ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd._

_**Disc:**__ I don't own ES21 nor do I own the mentioned characters__**.**_

* * *

Sena Kobayakawa, bocah yang berumur delapan tahun, menggenggam kertas putih di tangannya dengan mata merah; dikedua pipinya terlihat sisa aliran air mata yang baru saja membanjiri matanya.

Pada kertas itu terlihat jelas angka 20 berwarna merah terang dikolom samping tulisan "Ulangan Bahasa Jepang"—

("Oi _Baka_-Sena! Bahkan _Dame_-Tsuna dapat nilai yang lebih besar darimu—dan dia hanya dapat nilai 26!" ejek salah satu "teman" sekelasnya; suara tawanya menggema di kelas itu, membuat kedua pipi Sena memanas dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu—Haru Miura-_sensei_ langsung mengomeli anak itu karena telah membuat Sena malu, dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "masih ada ulangan yang lain kok, Sena-_chan_—jadi jangan berkecil hati, _desu_!"

Sena hanya mengangguk kecil.)

—"Payah."

Menatap kertas putih dengan pandangan kecewa, Sena langsung meremas-remas kertas tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam ransel kecilnya; dan mulai berlari kecil kearah yang berlawanan dari rumahnya—menuju kearah taman yang berada di ujung Kota Deimon.

(Entah bagaimana ia selalu bisa sampai kesana dalam waktu 20 menit ketika _mood_-nya sedang memburuk—hanya Tuhan yang tahu.)

Tidak memedulikan panggilan temannya, Mamori Anezaki-_neechan_, Sena terus berlari; menghindari lautan anak-anak SD dan mulai memercepat langkahnya ketika sudah berada diluar area sekolah.

* * *

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara hentakan kedua kakinya mengeras ketika Sena melewati gang kecil yang berisi tong-tong sampah, dan napas bocah berambut _hazel_ itu mulai terengah-engah, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk berlari hingga sampai tujuan.

(_—walaupun aku harus sampai tumbang ditengah jalan,_ pikir Sena, sambil melewati beberapa orang dewasa di depannya.)

Langit diatasnya mulai menggelap, menandakan hari sudah menjelang malam dan waktunya untuk anak seumuran sepertinya seharusnya berada di rumah; menonton TV, mengerjakan PR, atau makan malam bersama keluarga—bukan berdiam diri sendirian di ujung taman tanpa figur orang dewasa di dekatnya.

Sena terduduk dibawah pohon, mendekatkan kedua kakinya agar panas tubuhnya tidak keluar—dia hanya memakai sebuah kaos merah sehelai dan celana _jeans_ pendek, kau pikir dia tidak akan mulai kedinginan?—dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya sembari mengeluarkan lembaran kertas yang telah ia remas-remas; membuka ujung demi ujung kertas tersebut dan tertampang jelas angka 20 berwarna merah terang pada salah satu kolom kertas itu.

Memandangi kertas itu dengan seksama—walaupun cahaya disekitarnya sudah mulai meredup, Sena rasa cahaya tersebut sudah cukup untuknya—bocah bermanik _hazel_ tersebut merasakan dadanya terasa sesak dan kedua matanya terasa panas, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata segar yang kemudian membanjiri kedua pipinya lagi—

("Kau memang payah, _Baka_-Sena!"

"Malu-maluin orang tua saja, _sih_, _Baka_-Sena!"

"Benar-benar bodoh sekali anak itu—dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal yang mudah!"

Sena tidak akan menyangkal pernyataan-pernyataan tersebut—dia memang pada dasarnya payah, bodoh, dan mengecewakan bagi kedua orang tuanya. Sena tahu dia itu memang anak yang tidak bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya.

Dia tahu.)

"K–kenapa aku selalu dapat nilai terendah?" isaknya, kertas di tangannya sekarang terletak di tanah di sampingnya, menundukkan kepalanya kearah kaki yang ditekuk.

"_K–kaa-san_ d–dan _t–tou-san_ p–pasti a–akan l–lebih b–bahagia t–tanpaku…" Air mata segar terus mengalir dikedua pipinya, dan memerahkan kedua matanya, sambil terisak kecil—ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitar taman itu menyadari keberadaannya disana—kedua telapak tangannya berada dikedua matanya, berusaha mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir.

"A–aku m–memang t–tidak b–berguna…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sena!"

Punggung Sena langsung menegak, kaget dengan panggilan tiba-tiba dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar; dan melihat sosok ibunya datang dengan campuran ekspresi lega, khawatir, marah, dan takut melukisi wajahnya.

"I–ibu?" Mihae Kobayakawa langsung memeluknya dengan erat, hampir menyesakkan bocah yang ada dipelukannya kemudian melepaskannya; menatapnya langsung kekedua matanya.

"Sena Kobayakawa! Kamu tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya ibumu ini—kamu pikir sudah jam berapa sekarang anak muda?!" Nada memerintah sangat jelas dalam suara ibunya, membuat kedua bola mata Sena membesar; kaget dengan amarah ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul, tapi langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Kedua ujung bibir Mihae menekuk kebawah, "Sena, lihat ibu."

Sena tidak mengubris perintah ibunya, walaupun didalam ia benar-benar takut dengan kelakuan ibunya saat itu. Mihae menatapnya dua-tiga menit lagi sebelum menghela napasnya dan melembutkan kedua tatapan matanya. Ia usap telapak tangan kanannya di helaian _hazel_ Sena dengan lembut—dia langsung melebarkan kedua matanya lagi dan sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget—sembari duduk disamping anaknya.

Kesunyian malam meliputi mereka berdua di taman itu; hanya angin malam yang membuat hawa dingin pada malam itu.

"Ibu…ah bukan, Sena, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sena melipat dan mendekatkan kedua kakinya pada badannya, masih menatap ke tanah yang gelap.

"…ya, aku baik-baik saja bu." Singkat, padat, tapi dengan nada yang ia pakai, terasa dipaksakan.

"Sena, jawab yang jujur;" nada ibunya terdengar memerintah lagi, "ibu tidak akan marah kalau kamu dapat nilai jelek—" _—lagi—_ "—yang penting kamu beritahu apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang—yang membuatmu merasakan hal yang tidak enak."

Bocah bermanik _hazel_ itu hanya membenamkan kepalanya kedalam kedua kakinya; tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya lagi hanya karena _itu_.

"Sena…"

Tapi…

"…aku dapat nilai 20 di ulangan Bahasa Jepang-ku," ucapnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar oleh Mihae, "ddan– teman-temanku b–bilang aku b–bodoh d–dan m–mengecewakan…"

Setidaknya ibunya harus mengetahui hal tersebut dari_nya_ daripada melalui Mamori-_neechan_, bukan?

"_G–gomenasai, k–kaa-san_…" Bulir-bulir air mata kembali bermunculan di kedua tepi matanya, dan ia mengubur kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya.

"I–ibu p–pasti m–marah p–padaku 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREB

Bukannya dimarahi seperti yang ia perkirakan, Mihae hanya memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya, sembari membelai rambut jabriknya yang halus.

"_Iie_, ibu tidak marah kok Sena."

Kedua manik Sena membulat sempurna.

_I–ibu tidak marah?_

Kini melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap langsung pada Sena, sembari mengusap air mata yang ada pada kedua mata anak semata wayangnya itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Walaupun Sena tidak berprestasi dalam pelajaran, ibu tidak apa-apa—karena yang paling penting adalah kalau Sena sudah bahagia dengan keadaan sekarang, maka ibu dan ayah juga akan ikut bahagia sepertimu."

"Karena kebahagiaan seorang anak itu adalah kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya juga—jadi Sena jangan bersedih lagi, ya?"

Air mata Sena semakin membanjiri kedua pipinya, dan isaknya semakin mengencang; kembali memeluk sosok ibunya yang hanya tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambutnya lagi.

"Karena kamu sendirilah yang tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, Sena."

"_Ganbatte ne_, Sena-_kun_."

* * *

THE END

(_With much absurdness_.)

* * *

**A/N: … *krik* _entry_ kedua yang tambah _absurd_ dari yang pertama—DAN MENGAPA PADA _HURT/COMFORT_ SEMUA, _DAMMIT_!—ugh! Sudahlah, yang penting ikut meramaikan FESI! _Review_ macam apapun aku terima—_thank you in advance_! :D**

**_Have a nice day_.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 04.03.2014]**


End file.
